Yellow Roses
by green7silver
Summary: Some one-shot about my favourite rose family
1. Chapter 1

The first meeting

Eriko was bored out of her mind. She had been bored most of her life and there was little she could do against it. Even being in the yamayurikai wasn't always something that amused her, even though it was one reason why she accepted the rosary of the oneesama. She liked her well enough and was a dutiful petite souer but she never used more effort than was necessary. She had given up putting all her strength into things a while ago. Sometime in the middle school, she realised she never could achieve the top score. Her performance was good but better than that she could not do. So she gave up trying to be the best or the gang leader. It was all boring, so it didn't matter which subject she took or which club she joined. Accepting the rosary of the yellow rose—being part of the yamayurikai—was interesting most the time. Her Oneesama didn´t seem to mind that but often found possibilities to ease the boredom. It was same this afternoon while Eriko stared out of the window.

"Today there is a Kendo Tournament in the afternoon. We should watch and encourage our school," Eriko was told.

Eriko wasn't too interested in sports but she supposed it could be fun watching them. Dutifully, she cheered for Lillian's team, although in the beginning without much interest. But there was one girl—a first year for sure—who was an excellent fighter. She won each fight.

"Who is she?" she whispered and Yoko, who knew everything, answered: "That´s Hasekura Rei. Her father has a Kendo school."

Then it was no wonder that she was that good. Eriko watched how she also won a very difficult fight and made sure her team won as well.

Later when the yamayurikai congratulated the team, Eriko had time to scrutinize Rei for the first time. She was very tall for her age, her hair was short and she had an open and friendly face.

Eriko didn´t expect to see her again anytime soon, but it was only the next day when she went out to her favourite quiet place to read a bit and found someone sitting there—Rei Hasekura—and she was knitting. Eriko couldn't help staring at her. Kendo and knitting were not a common combination. But Eriko liked unusual things.

"May I sit down?" she asked politely.

"Of course, Yellow Rose en Botoun. It's a lovely place isn´t it?"

"Oh yes. My favourite place when I want some time for myself. The scarf you are knitting looks very pretty."

"Thank you. It's for Yoshino, my cousin and my best friend. She´s one year younger than me and very ill. She has a weak heart, so cold is very bad for her."

"I see. It's surely not easy to be separated from her the whole day."

"Yes," Rei looked at her thankfully, "you are the first person to notice that. Thank you for your concern and your compliment, Yellow Rose en Botoun," she bowed low.

"It was nice to meet you, Rei Hasekura."

The rest of the day, Eriko busied herself with the nice occupation of thinking about the exciting Kendo fighter. Rei was fascinating. She was the best kendo fighter in the school as a first year and, at the same time, very female. And then, there was that Yoshino, of whom she was obviously fond—very fascinating.

And when Eriko found someone or something that held her interest, she would not let go easily.

"Had you a nice day?" Yoshino asked in the evening, when the two cousins sat together in the living room of the Hasekuras.

"Yes, school was okay. And in the afternoon I had a nice talk with the yellow rose en botoun."

"Oh really? And how is she?"

"Very elegant and nice." Rei looked thoughtful. "She has the air of a real lady, even when she is just a year older than me, as if nothing could shake her."

"Do you think you will see her again?"

Rei was absolutely oblivious to the jealousy in Yoshino´s voice: "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

To my first reviewer: Thank you very much. I also think that the yellow roses are the most interesting roses family. Eriko is my favourite.

Kendo Training

Eriko had never really been interested in sports. She sometimes joined clubs in school, but only because she had too, not because she wanted it. At the best, she went as member of Yamikurai to tournaments with other school to jeer dutifully for their team, not caring too much if the school won or lost.

But now she caught herself watching the kendo training and especially one of the fighters. She had never noticed before how sensual Kendo could be. Rei was not only full of strength, but also elegant and, when she got out of her kendo clothes, she really looked hot. Eriko caught herself going very often to watch the kendo training. Of course, she was staying in the background.

And, of course, Rei noticed her the second time she came. And she was happy to see Eriko Torii, the yellow rose en-botoun watching her. She was flattered and, while the knowledge that she was there, was enough, finally Rei decided to take her whole heart in her hand and acknowledge Eriko presence. She looked directly at her and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The rosary

When Eriko wanted something, she never gave up. And this time, she wanted Hasekura Rei as her petite souer. She was smart; she was strong and she was beautiful. And there was her beloved cousin, a relationship, which should prove interesting.

So she went to Rei, who was training in the budo hall.

"Yellow rose en botoun be greeted."

"Be greeted, Rei. I want to ask you a question." With an elegant movement she pulled her rosary out of her blouse. "Would you be my petite souer?"

"Yes, more than everything else in the world, "Rei whispered and took her rosary with trembling fingers.

"Would you like to come with me to the rose mansion after your training?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

On the way to the mansion, Rei had the feeling of walk on clouds. It was not that one of the most popular girls in the school would be her grand soeur, it was that she would be able to see Eriko every day, to go with her through her school life and spend with her good and bad times.

When they reached the rose mansion Eriko saw satisfied that all three roses, Yoko and Sachiko were there.

"Be greeted." Eriko bowed lightly, "this is Rei Hasekura, my petite soeur."

The reaction was as she expected. Even the roses were, for a moment, stunned. Yoko and Sachiko gaped at her with open mouths. Oh, they had expected her to pick a special petite soeur, but Rei was different from their expectations, so different from herself . . . Little did they know about her and this girl.

"Welcome to the yamikurei," the yellow rose was the first who found her voice again. But, she knew her petite soeur after all. Also, the others hurried to welcome her.

"Come sit down."

"Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Rei sat down shyly and looked thankfully when Sachiko brought her tea. She sipped it still a bit intimidated by the three most powerful girls of the school. But the roses were good at putting someone at their ease and when Eriko and Rei left the mansion Rei already felt at home there.

Of course Yoshino was the first person she told about her rosary.

"She asked you?"

"She just pulled her rosary out of her blouse and smiled at me."

"And you said yes."

"Of course. Eriko is a very special girl. I like her very much. And I´m glad she asked me to be her petite soeur. I will do my best for her and of course for the yamikurei."

"The yamikurei are surely interesting," Yoshino agreed, but her mood was low.

"Are you alright?"

Rei finally noticed Yoshino's subdued face.

"Just tired, as usual," Yoshino lied. But the truth was, she hated it when Rei spoke so of another girl. But, on the other hand, this Eriko really began to intrigue her.

Thanks to all reviewers.


End file.
